Love Big Macintosh
by Nobue-Lucy-Orihime-Miyabi
Summary: It's Yaoi


LOVE ME BIG MACINTOSH

* * *

><p>Hoity Toity and Photo Finish made their way into ponyville to meet up with Sapphire Shores at Sugarcube Corner.<p>

They were going to talk about how they each take a vacation from busy lives. Photo Finish spot Sapphire Shores sitting at a table close to the back window.

As soon as Sapphire Shores saw Hoity Toity and Photo Finish make their over to her; she jumped from her sit and yelled "Hey there Hoity and Photo babbby~!"

Her loud and theatrical voice caught everyone attention. Photo Finish shook her head and sat down at the table. Hoity Toity on the other was looking around to see the expressions on the other ponies' faces

. As he looked around his caught eyes were by a pair of beautiful dark green eyes.  
>Hoity Toity heart began beating hard, his cheeks turn red, and his hoofs started shaking. Sapphire Shores tapped him on the shoulder and ask him "What's wrong Hoity baby?"<p>

All Hoity could do is look at her, his throat was too dry to form words. He shook his head 'no' and sat next to Photo Finish and after a few minutes and some sweet treats made by Mrs. Cake, they started talking. Sapphire Shores started laughing at the happy go lucky pink pony sang about cupcakes hopping around the shop.

Photo Finish got up and went to go the little filly room. Hoity Toity on the other hoof thought about the colt he had saw early. Signed to himself as he laid his head down the table why did always had to be enchanted by the littlest things. Like when fell head over hoofs for Prince Blue Blood only to find he was spoil brat.

Sapphire Shores looked Hoity Toity and know something was wrong with her friend. "Hoity baby are think about old Blue Blood?" Hoity said nothing but turn his head the other direction. "Hoity he wasn't any good for baby." Hoity once again said nothing to Sapphire Shores and as Photo Finish came out of the little filly room; she could tell something was wrong with Hoity Toity. She walked up to him and asked the same thing that Sapphire Shores had asked. This time Hoity responded "I'm fine nothing is wrong and no I am not thinking of that prick of a prince."  
>Sapphire and Photo smiled at Hoity little outburst. Photo Finish looked down at her watch and notice that it was time for them to go. As they paid for the treats and the tea; an orange pony walked with basket full of apples and right behind her was him. The handsome colt Hoity Toity eyes had caught early today.<p>

And just like before his heart began beating hard, his cheeks turn red, and his hoofs started shaking. The colt put down his basket of apples and started talking to Mr. Cake. Hoity Toity listen to the colt slow and calm voice, he watched the colt red coat shine with sweat, the colt's dirty orange mane bounce as he moved his head.

Hoity couldn't look away he was truly in enchanted. Hoity didn't notice that Sapphire Shores had figured out what he was looking at. She slowed made her over to the colt and waited until him and Mr. Cake was done chatting before saying hello to the colt that has Hoity drooling over.

Hoity was knocked out of his trance by Photo Finish when she poked him. As they left the Sugarcube Corner Hoity felt like an idiot, the colt that had enchanted was there and he didn't even introduce himself.

As Hoity Toity wallowed in self pity, Sapphire Shores walked up to him. "His Name is Big Macintosh, he lives Apple Arcs and he is single." She told Hoity Toity and he looked as if she had grown to heads. "Oh thank you Sapphire!" Hoity Toity yelled and hugged Photo Finish and Sapphire Shores.

Hoity Toity let go of both and took off running, shouting last one to the hotel is a rotten dragon egg. Photo Finish and Sapphire Shores took off after Hoity Toity.  
>As Hoity Toity ran to the hotel, he decided that this was going to be the best vacation every. Once back at the hotel they all check in and went their rooms. Hoity Toity looked around and took the sweet scent of apples.<p>

That automatically reminds him of that handsome colt. Hoity dance around his room think of it would be like if he brought the red colt the Grand Gallop Gala. All eyes would be on shock and Prince Blue Blood would choke on his tongue. Hoity Toity burst out laughing thinking about the look on the Prince's face. Hoity crawl into the bed and let the smell of apples carry him into sleep. The next morning Hoity jumped out remember that he promise that they would all go Rarity's Bouquet today.  
>He hurry up and got dress, he rushed out the room and down with the others. "Sorry, if it took me too long, I had to get ready." He told them. They told him alright they were just ready to go.<p>

Once at Rarity's the saw fabulous pony run around shop, show them her newest deigns. Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish tried on outfit after outfit. Hoity got sick of watching them so he went out for fresh air, as he went on a little walk, he bump into some pony. "Oh, I am truly sorrrrrrr…." Hoity couldn't finish what he said when he looked up and saw him.

"No I'm sorry it's fault, here let me help you up." Hoity put his hoof out allow the colt to help him up. "I'm Big Macintosh and you are?" Hoity Toity just looked at him. "Are you okay, your cheeks are turning red?" Hoity Toity stilled said nothing and Big Macintosh started to worry.

"Come on back to my place and I'll granny Smith takes a look at ya." Hoity said as he let big Macintosh take him his house.  
>Once there Big Macintosh took Hoity to this old pony sit in her rocking moving back and forward. "Granny can see what's wrong with him, while I'll go finish my apple bucking." The old pony nodded her head and once Big Macintosh was gone she tapped Hoity on the top of his head.<p>

Hoity shocked his head and looked at the old pony. She then gave him a toothless smile and told him "You got love sickness for grandson Big Macintosh." Hoity looked at the ground then back at her. "You're joking right?" Hoity praying the old pony was just his hind leg. "Nope, I can see it in your eyes; you're that heart aches for my grandson's."

Hoity sat there with head; he couldn't believe it…and wait did she just say she can see it in his eyes! Hoity put his hoofs up to his face and felt around and he realized that his sunglasses are gone. He freaked out and told he had to leave but before really start up run Big Macintosh walked up; holding Hoity sunglasses.

"Oh yeah here you are." Big Macintosh places them on Hoity face and without even thinking Hoity licked Big Macintosh cheek.  
>Big Macintosh just looked at Hoity and Hoity tried to run away but Big Macintosh caught by his tail and dragged Hoity in the house. Once had Big Macintosh had him in his bedroom; he asked for his name again. "My name is Hoity Toity and I demanded you let me leave!" But Big Macintosh just laughed and pushes Hoity on the bed.<p>

"It's been awhile since I had cute colt like you come on to me." Hoity become scared and started shake, Big Macintosh notice it and crawl next to him and began to lick and nuzzle Hoity coat.  
>Hoity started to calm down soon as he felt Big Macintosh caring touch. Big Macintosh licked his way up Hoity neck; then locked his and Hoity lips in kiss. They broke apart for air Big Macintosh took of his harness collar and started undressing Hoity.<br>Once Hoity was naked Big Macintosh pulled out Hoity hair tie. "Hoity you so beautiful." Hoity smiled and left his ass in the air and left his tail to give Big Macintosh a lovely view of his tight virgin asshole. Big Macintosh lean down and licked Hoity asshole; Hoity moan and buck up.  
>Big Macintosh Began to fuck him with his tongue.<p>

"Mac, please fuck!" Big Macintosh stopped and lines his thick, long, hard, dripping dick at Hoity hole. He trust in quick move and he stayed still, letting Hoity get used his size. Hoity nodded and Big Macintosh started fucking hard and fast; in and out in and out.  
>Hoity cock started to leak pre cum; as Big Macintosh pumped he hit that buddle of nerves that made Hoity see stars.<p>

As Big Macintosh kept up hitting Hoity' sweet spot; cause Hoity to cum everywhere. Big Macintosh pushed in one more time and cum causes Hoity tight heat around his dick. After Big Macintosh pulled out he pulled Hoity next to him and started to kiss him. "Hey, Hoity you do know your mine now." "Okay Big Mac."

* * *

><p>I hope this is better then the others<p> 


End file.
